


Loving you

by PinkoTop



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel dust is the one who gives birth (Hazbin Hotel), Angel dust loves his family (Hazbin Hotel), Cora is sooo cute (Hazbin Hotel), Cora loves her parents (Hazbin Hotel), Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Omegaverse au (Hazbin Hotel), Other, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), fankid, this is a au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkoTop/pseuds/PinkoTop
Summary: Angel and husk are parents and spending their happy lives with Cora, their adorable daughter.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some people doing omegauniverse AU and I thought it would fit perfectly for this sweet story, Enjoy reading ^^

Today was a great day. In the human world, there’s much more fresh air, beautiful spots that no human ever visit anymore, and certainly a perfect day for the family. Angel and husk along with their daughter decide to visit the human world with the help of their friends. Husk wouldn’t give a fuck if there’s any human around but still need a clean spot for his family, hopefully thinking there weren’t going to be dogs around to come and bark or shit right next to their lunch. Cora was excited and astonished by the human world, she gasps at everything she sees, big trees, the movement of bugs really made the curious kitten wonder. The family settle down near a shady spot and the amazing view of flowers growing delicately on the field.

———

Angel and husk were sitting on the picnic blanket. Chatting and laughing about some good times and bad times. Husk brings some lunch to eat in the afternoon and previously tries to snatch some boozes along but angel reminds him that this is a family picnic, not some after-party.

"It would be so much better if I bring some booze or some shit for me to enjoy, not some shitty juice!" Husk murmurs as he held the popper juice in his hand, angel dust rolls his eyes playfully and smirks.

"Because we here to enjoy the warm day! look at Cora, she's really happy to pick some colorful flowers today" Angel looks over at his happy kitten running around on the green field, mewing cutely and wagging that little tail of hers.

”Yeah but c’mon angel!” Angel raised a brow “No no no, we can’t bring alcohol as much we like because our little kid is here and we don’t want her to see all that stuff. She’s too young!” Husk just huffs and crosses his arms.

”Pshhh! We can hide that from her, she rarely checks the box because of that one time when she saw that moth” The feline said.

”You mean Vaggie right? because that makeup she wears was totally a nightmare” Angel said before leaning into husk’s shoulder and let out a chuckle. 

”Yeah because you prank her by splashing water in her face” husk’s laid his head on angel’s head, angel giggles.

”Whatever” angel stuck his tongue out.

“But still can we bring the booze next time?” Husk glance at angel, angel dust lean upwards and look up at husk.

”All right but just only a bottle or two husk and that’s it” Husk chuckle and lean towards angel “Haha, that’s nice, and uh..what about that thing too?” angel tilts his head confused.

“What thing?” Angle asked. Husk rubs his head and said “Well that thing that Cora suck on, you know whenever she cries and she would stop crying when you put it in her mouth” Angel stare at husk before realizing what he meant.

”Ooh! The pacifier? Oh yeah what about it” 

“I found it in the drain again” Angel let out tsk and rub his head “Shit that’s like the 5th one I have to buy this week” He said frustratedly.

”Ahh don’t worry about it! I’m sure she can forget about that thing and just find something to nibble one” Angel shook his head “She won’t forget that pacifier! Cora loves nibbling it, it calms her down” 

Husk shrugs “Well we have to get something for her then”

Angel sighs “Yeah your right..”

Then the sound of little footsteps coming nearby made the two lovers startled and look at the direction of the sound, to only see a little happy kitten coming at them. Cora was an enthusiastic little girl no doubt! sometimes she acts like her father, grouching and crossing her arms. Almost like she’s copying him and that made angel heart filled with loved to see his little girl being happy. Husk on the other hand is protective and always making sure she doesn’t do anything that will get her hurt, angel teases husk about being a control freak but the feline denies and said he’s only keeping an eye for her.

”Dada!mama!” Cora stop running and stood near them and held out her little paws to her parents with little flowers.

“Flowers for you mommy and daddy! They smell really nice” Angel awes at his daughter, husk smiles gently at his little kitten.

”Aww that’s so sweet of you Cora! They look so lovely kitten” Angel opens his wide and the little kitten runs up into her mother’s arms and the two shared a warm huge, Cora then sat down in her mother's lap and 

”Dada!do you want one?” The one-year-old holds a bright pink flower at husk, husk nodded and gently grabs the pink flower from Cora's little paw and swirls it around in his hand.

”It’s so beautiful kiddo” Cora smiles cutely at her father, her fluffy tail swaying happily.

Angel lifts his finger up and pokes husk's cheek with a smirk "Why don't put it on your head eh? you look so cute husky" Husk's face flushed red.

''No!'' Husk growled.

“Pweasee..dada!” Cora said nicely.

”No sweetheart, dada said no!” Husk calmly said and patted his kitten on her head.

”Pwwease! dada!!”

”.....”

”Pweassee!! Dada!” She asked nicely again, Husk sighs and nods.

”Okay okay, I’ll put the flower on my head-“ His sentence was cut short as a little weight drop into his lap. Husk looked down to see his kitten looking up back at him with a yellow flower in hand, excitement fill her eyes.

”Can I put the flower on your head dada?” Her cute voice brings a smile on the feline’s face.

”Of course little lady” Husk lowered his head to Cora’s height and husk felt a pair of little hands touch his head and within a few seconds, she pulls away “Okay dada! Done!” 

Husk lean up straight and chuckles “Well I’ll be damn” 

“WOW! You're so cute!! lemme grab my phone and take a pic of you!!” Angel squeals and went to grab his device, Husk grumbled.

”Okay stay still!” Angel holds his phone up, Cora was next to her mama, clapping her hands.

Husk stayed still as he could until a bright light flashed for a quick second made his eyes blinked rapidly “Okay I got the pic” Angel lowers his phone and tap on the photo.

”Aww your so cute! Look, Cora! Daddy looks beautiful” Angel shows Cora the pic and the kitten instantly giggles at the picture of her father.

”Daddy looks cute!” Cora purrs happily.

”Yeah yeah, I’ll look cute or whatever some shit!..”Husk grumbles, Angel dust stuck his tongue out the blushing feline.

”You’re always cute you know that!” 

“Hmph! Yeah..” He rolls his eyes and smiles fondly back at Angel.

”So Cora, tell mommy what kind of flowers you got” Angel pointed to the flowers.

Cora began lifting each color flower up and showing to her mama “There’s a yellow, blue, red” Angel nodded while gently stroking her little head.

''That's great sweetie, do you know mommy's favorite color?'' Cora looked up at her mama and shook her head "Dunno mama..what is it?'' Angel lifted his daughter off his lap and stood her up. He then suddenly grab something from a bag and shows Cora a little handkerchief.

"Do you know what color is this one sweetie?" 

Cora looks at the handkerchief, puzzled before shooking her little head "No mama..''

''It starts with the word 'P' kitten'' 

Cora was tapping her chin and seems to be thinking until she gasps “OH! Pink! Pink! Mama” She happily claps her hands.

“That’s right baby girl, now how about you find a pink flower for me. I’ll be so happy to get some pink flowers to bring bring back home” Cora nodded her head and ran back at clearing, giggling.

”She’s getting faster each day..” Husk said fondly.

”Yeah..We’re gonna watch her grow up to be the best girl she is, our little girl” Angel sighs and laid his head on husk’s chest, husk wrap an arm around angel.

”Yeah....“

The two lover’s saw Cora kneel down on the grass, begin picking rosy color flowers, they can hear her singing lovingly through the field. Cora then stood up straight and look back at her parents. A smile planted on her face.

  
”Look Mama!! I found the Pink flowers!” She hops up and down, cheering blissfully.

”..Our little girl....” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanted more of this, comment down and tell me some great ideas ^^


End file.
